


Anorgasmia

by holdinginpee



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Fingering, actually magic but Sex Magic is a different tag, and Orgasm Delay/Denial, and Sweat but just a bit, and of Dom/Sub, and of possessiveness, because of sex pollen magic, edit: oh yeah and One (1) Hickey, it only comes up a few times but just in case it squicks you out, just for flavor, little bit of praise kink, oh yeah that's probably an important one, specifically Pussy Juice, those two are like the entire fic how did i forget them, wow you get a lot of tags when you actually write sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinginpee/pseuds/holdinginpee
Summary: Gert would like Molly to feel she can come to her for anything.This... wouldn't quite be what she meant by that.
Relationships: Molly Hernandez/Gertrude Yorkes, minor Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	Anorgasmia

**Author's Note:**

> anorgasmia, noun: persistent inability to achieve orgasm despite responding to sexual stimulation.
> 
> titles are hard, okay. 
> 
> i'm alive! and made porn! it's not about pee for once! i'm as surprised as you! i'm asexual and some or all of my sensory experience is weird, so i sure hope this is at all appealing to the allos! can you believe i'm the first person to use this ship tag?
> 
> oh, and it's set just a little bit after canon; molly is fifteen and the others are seventeen. if you read it after seeing the underage tag and this and you're still mad about that, that's on you.

“You ready, babe?”

Karolina grins up at Nico from her position on the bed. “I’ve been ready for _hours_ ,” she teases. “Get on with it already.”

“Oh?” Nico smirks. “So while we were all having dinner you were thinking about this? Letting yourself get distracted by the thought of our bed waiting for you upstairs?”

“That too.”

“Too?” Nico cocks an eyebrow. “What _else_ was going through that dirty mind of yours, Karolina?”

“Well…” Karolina pauses for a moment, then comes out with it. “It’s not like that spell _only_ works in our room, is it?”

Nico leans down to cup Karolina’s cheek with her hand, then gently trails her fingers across her girlfriend’s face to end on her lips, watching as a shiver of arousal runs through Karolina. She pulls away, leaving Karolina to pout slightly in the absence. “You mean you want it in public? Want me to put the spell on you in the morning and let you spend all day turned on? Leave you aching for my touch and trying to act natural, so that nobody notices how wet you are for me, how much you want me to strip you right there and let everyone watch as I have my way with you?”

Karolina’s expression is one of pure hunger. “ _Yes_.” The word comes out halfway to a moan.

“It’s an interesting idea.” That’s an understatement; now that Karolina’s brought it up, Nico knows they’re definitely going to have to do it. But that’s a matter for another day. “For now, let’s get you ready, shall we?” She holds up the Staff of One, takes a moment to think about phrasing, then casts. “Do not come without permission,” she tells the Staff.

The Staff arcs with power, hums, and then winks out, to absolutely no effect.

“I think you used that one last week,” Karolina helpfully points out.

“Ugh.” Nico thinks about it a little more, then tries, “You _may not_ come without permission.”

This time, Nico can see, the spell takes. Karolina’s face flushes, her eyes darken, and she rubs her thighs together a little in response to the sudden flare of arousal. “Mmm,” she hums. “Yeah, that one worked.”

“Good.” Nico turns to lean the Staff against the wall, and when she turns back Karolina already has her hand down her pants. “What’s the rush? You know you won’t be coming any time soon.”

“Can’t blame a girl for trying.” She pulls her hand out, her fingers showing just how wet she is already. Then she brings those same fingers up to her mouth to suck them clean, which remains one of the hottest things Nico’s ever seen no matter how many times she sees Karolina do it. “Hey,” she says once her mouth is free again, “what do you think the first spell did?”

“As long as there’s no taxidermied birds, I don’t care,” Nico informs her as she sits down on the bed. “And don’t you have more important things to think about?”

Then she leans in to kiss Karolina, and any questions of magic misfires are forgotten entirely.

* * *

Gert is reading in her room when she hears the crack of splintering wood.

She doesn’t pay it much mind at first. When you live in a house with a genetically-engineered deinonychus, a girl with super-strength, a boy with laser-powered gloves, another boy who throws things when his computers annoy him, a witch with a temperamental staff, and Gay Pride Supergirl, things tend to get broken every now and again. If nobody’s screaming (in _fear,_ a distinction that they collectively learned early on in Karolina and Nico’s relationship, to the embarrassment of all involved) they all tend to just ignore it and go on with what they were doing.

But then, perhaps fifteen minutes later, there’s a knock on her door. A very sharp knock, with a smaller crack accompanying one impact. The knock sounds like Molly, but for her to be using her strength like that is immediately worrying; Gert gets up to open the door with some haste.

Molly is clad in her pajamas, except her pajamas aren’t doing so well. Most of the buttons that should be holding the top closed are missing, leaving her very exposed where it hangs open; only the bottom three are keeping it together at all. The seam holding the left sleeve on is torn halfway. There’s a large dark patch in the crotch that extends much of the way down her thighs, and the ends of her sleeves are similarly stained. And the crotch itself has a rip down the front, causing them to hang loose and stay up only because Molly’s actively holding them with one hand.

Her entire body radiates tension. She’s flushed and sweaty and looks downright miserable.

Gert has only a moment to take in all of this information; she hasn’t even opened her mouth to respond before Molly blurts out, voice betraying just as much tension as her practically-quivering body, “I need your help.”

“What-” Gert begins, but Molly cuts her off.

“I can’t _come,_ ” she says, the last word almost turning into a whimper.

* * *

Molly’s entire body is on fire. She’s burning up from the inside out. Her mind is consumed by desperate, agonizing arousal; coming to Gert’s room took all the concentration she could manage to spare.

“...What?” Gert asks, which is not helpful. Molly pushes past her into the room, more roughly than she likely would have at any other time, and sits down on the edge of her bed. Gert closes the door behind her and then turns back to look at her. “What do you mean you can’t-”

“I mean I need to come and I’ve been trying for hours and I keep _almost_ getting there but I _can’t,_ it just _stops_ and that makes it _worse_ and I _need_ to _come,_ Gert, I need it more than I’ve ever needed anything in my _life_ and it’s not _happening_ and I need your help.”

It comes out in one breath at about twice normal talking speed and Gert takes a moment to process it all. Even when she does respond it seems like several thoughts are vying for dominance. “I- you- is that- wait, was that noise earlier you?”

“I can’t concentrate enough to control my strength and my bed broke,” she says. Honestly she’s not sure how she can concentrate enough to answer questions, either; Gert asked and her mouth just sort of took over without running it past her.

Gert rushes over to her, concern writ clear on her face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not _fine,_ ” Gert tells her, having moved around to look at her back. “You’re _bleeding,_ Molly, you’ve got splinters from the bedframe stuck in your back.”

“Didn’t even notice,” Molly says. “Gert, _please-_ ”

“I’ve got band-aids and tweezers and disinfectant wipes, hang on.” Molly lets out a whine as Gert walks away from her to rummage through her supplies. “Aha,” she mutters when she finds them, then comes back to Molly’s side. “We need to get that shirt off you-”

Molly’s entire brain just goes _Yes._ As soon as the word “off” leaves Gert’s mouth, she just grabs her shirt and _yanks_ , tearing it in two and then shaking the halves off her arms where they were left dangling from the sleeves. The shirt was doing next to nothing to actually cover her, yet somehow the cool air on her still-burning skin feeds into her arousal. She notices Gert’s gaze lands on her chest and arches her back to show it off. Her nipples could cut diamond, though that’s not new; they’ve been that way for longer than she can spare the brainpower to remember.

Unfortunately, after a moment Gert jerks her gaze up to her face. “Well that’s one way to do it, I guess,” she mutters. Then, at a normal volume, “I need to take the splinters out, okay? Can you take your pants off too and then lie down on your front?”

Molly doesn’t really process the actions so much as she just kind of _ends up_ face-down on the bed, her torn pants tossed aside.

“Okay,” Gert says to herself. And then to Molly, “Okay. This might sting a bit - the wipes _and_ getting the splinters out, a couple of them are pretty big. Just try and lie still, okay?”

Gert sits down next to her, and reaches over presumably with the tweezers. Her _other_ hand settles on Molly’s shoulder, and the contact sends a jolt through her entire body and specifically to her achingly desperate crotch. Somehow the skin-to-skin contact at once soothes the burning need that’s consuming her and feels like a whole new heat; it’s all very confusing but she doesn’t care because the one thing she _is_ sure of is that it feels _good_. Only belatedly does Molly realize the moan she hears is her own.

* * *

Dealing with Molly’s back is… an experience.

It’s not like they’ve never seen each other naked before, but that was… different. They were both a good few years younger, for a start. And the context was always entirely chaste. “Molly” and “sex” are not concepts that Gert’s brain wants to reconcile, though of course she knows that (asexuality aside) a fifteen-year-old girl is probably going to have a sex drive, despite society’s pretense that girls are inherently chaste. It makes logical sense, but she’s just… never thought about it.

Never had Molly lying next to her, making very distracting noises as Gert ran her hands over her back to make sure she hadn’t missed any splinters. Never had her tell Gert outright that she had tried to make herself orgasm. Never had her so obviously aroused that she was practically glowing and Gert could _smell_ it, almost the same as when she herself masturbated but with something distinctly different, something uniquely _Molly._

That was why her eyes had gone to Molly’s boobs when she tore off her shirt, of course. She’d never really consciously realized she even _had_ them, let alone seen them so blatantly on display, nipples standing obviously erect. She’d caught herself and looked away from Molly’s - from her _sister’s_ \- chest as soon as she realized she was looking.

She doesn’t want to look again. Definitely not.

“I think that’s all of them,” she tells her. Only a few of them were big enough to cause any noticeable bleeding, fortunately. And thank goodness they were mostly clustered on her upper back; she isn’t quite sure of the positioning involved, but since she doesn’t know what she would have done if she’d had to touch Molly’s butt, she’ll take it.

And a firm butt it is, at that; Molly’s powers have left her with a slim, toned figure in general, a level of effortless muscle that Gert kind of envies even despite her hard-won confidence in and love of her own body. Her figure could land her a job as a model easily, if that was something she’d been interested in.

Or a porn star-

Gert jerks away from her _sister_ abruptly, barely resisting the urge to slap herself to derail that train of thought. Molly lets out a whimper, and Gert does not at all want her to make either that noise or the others she’s been making again.

She doesn’t. She shouldn’t. She _can’t_.

“You can turn over now,” she tells her, and Molly immediately does, leaving a very clear wet patch where her pelvis was.

“Are you going to help me now?” Molly asks her. Practically _begs._ And ah. Right. The _help_ she wants, the whole reason she came here in the first place.

“Molly, I can’t-”

“ _Please,_ ” Molly begs, her voice raw with desperation. She levers herself upright into a sitting position. “Gert you have no idea how much I need this, I almost came so many times I don’t even know how many, I have to come so badly it _hurts_ , please please _please_ help me, _I need you._ ”

“I _can’t_ , Mols! Even if I ignore everything else, you’re obviously not in any state to give consent! I don’t want to - I can’t hurt you like that!”

Molly frowns. “You think… it would hurt me?”

“I would be doing something to you that you would never let me do if you were in your right mind, Mols. Of course I would hurt you.”

She slides over next to Gert, leaning up against her and putting her arm behind her back in a half-hug. She’s like a furnace where she’s pressed up against Gert’s skin, and the smell of her arousal is still very much present, but she manages to push it aside enough that when she speaks Gert can believe she’s being honest, not just saying whatever it is she thinks will get Gert to help her. “Gert, I could have gone to any of our friends. Alex is a teenage boy, he wouldn’t even _think_ about turning me down. Chase might have, ‘cuz he was your boyfriend, but I could still have tried. Nico and Karolina I bet I could have talked around as long as I asked them both together.”

She turns to put her other arm around Gert too; Gert hesitantly returns the hug, determinedly ignoring the feelings that surge at the idea of Molly going to someone else for this. She just… doesn’t want anybody playing with her sister’s heart, that’s all. Or other parts of her. “I came to _you,_ Gert. I trust you and I love you and I know you would never, ever hurt me. You’re the one person in all the world I can say that about.”

Gert has to blink aside a few tears to be able to look Molly in the face, and one escapes to roll down her cheek. “You really mean that? You’re sure you won’t hate me afterwards, you’re not just saying it so I’ll do it?”

“I swear, Gert. If it could be anyone in the entire world I’d still want it to be you.”

She never could resist Molly when she asked for something. “Okay. Okay, Molly, I’ll help you.”

Molly hugs her so tightly that all the breath is driven out of her, and when she speaks the need in her voice is back in full force. “Thank you thank you _thank you!_ ”

And Gert is so pleased to see her sister so happy that it takes her a moment to remember what she just agreed to.

That she’s going to have to make her sister orgasm.

_Shit._

Well. First things first. “Mols,” she wheezes, and Molly realizes how tightly she’s holding her and abruptly lets go.

Okay. Okay. If she’s doing this, she’s doing this with as little contact as possible. “You don’t have any toys, do you?”

“Like, sex toys?”

Oh God, Gert was not prepared to hear the words “sex toys” coming out of Molly’s mouth. Her brain tries very hard to imagine those two entities in relation to one another and she tries very hard to ignore it. “Yes, like sex toys.”

“No.”

“Okay. I do. Hopefully they’ll be enough to get you over the edge.” She stands up, ignoring the little disappointed noise Molly makes at no longer being able to lean against her, and heads over to her carefully-hidden box of toys. (Hidden not because she’s ashamed of her sexuality but because she doesn’t want just anybody snooping through them.) She pulls out one of her smaller toys, a bright red vibrator, plus a wand massager in case it turns out that isn’t enough.

“Move up to the top of the bed,” she tells Molly, who does exactly that without hesitation. “You’ll want to be in a comfortable position. Sitting up or lying down, either works, as long as you’re comfortable.”

Molly chooses to sit up, knees apart and feet together in something like a lotus pose. This has the side-effect of leaving her vagina exposed. Gert ignores any temptation she may or may not feel to look and simply puts the red vibrator down next to her.

“Masturbating works best when you’re relaxed,” she tells her. “I know that might be hard for you right now, but as much as you can. Breathe slowly and deeply, try and let the tension drain out of your muscles.”

Molly gives it a solid try. It’s not completely effective, she still looks somewhat like she’s ready to vibrate out of her skin with tension, but she does manage to relax a little.

“Now try and picture something you find s-sexy.” She only stumbles a little over the word in this context, which is probably a win. “Maybe a celebrity or a character on a TV show. Or a classmate, a friend, someone you saw in a crowd once. Maybe they kiss you, or they compliment you, or they undress you. Maybe it’s rougher, if you prefer that; they pick you up off your feet, or hold you in place. Maybe you’re doing those things to them, instead. The important thing is that it’s an image that appeals to you, whatever that is.”

“Mhm,” Molly murmurs, sounding distracted. Her eyes momentarily flare orange. She’s still looking right at Gert, but presumably she’s more focused on whatever she’s imagining than what she’s looking at.

“Now, with your hands, you can start to touch yourself.” She doesn’t mean it to come out like she’s giving permission, but Molly seems to take it that way, immediately pressing a hand into her crotch and provoking of herself a little gasp. “It’s a good idea to experiment a little depending on how much you’ve done that before. Different levels of pressure, circular and stroking motions, different speeds. You don’t necessarily have to go straight for the vulva-” Molly tilts her head a little, puzzled. “The lips of your vagina. You don’t necessarily have to go for that straight away.” She nods and keeps rubbing there anyway, occasionally giving a quiet “mm” sound or a sharp inhale. “Different places are sensitive for different people, but commonly there’s the outside part of the vagina, the inside with penetrative stimulation, the clit - the little hard lump near the top of the vagina is the exposed part, but it continues on the inside - the breasts, and the inner thighs.”

When Gert mentioned breasts, Molly had put her right hand, the one not occupied with her groin, on hers. “The sensitivity of the nipples also varies for different people. Some people can’t have them touched at all, some people like to rub them, some people like to pinch them. Maybe try that last one gently at first, in case it hurts more than it feels good.”

Molly does, and her eyes flutter closed for a moment as she lets out an “ohh” of pleasure.

Gert becomes abruptly aware that she herself is very, very turned on, her clit throbbing beneath her soaked panties. _Fuck,_ she thinks, pressing her thighs together. This is… it’s just natural, right? She’s bisexual, she’s known that for years, and now there’s an… _objectively_ beautiful girl pleasuring herself in front of her. And it’s not like her sex life has been too active since she and Chase broke up. (It was amicable; as much as they liked each other, it just became clear over time that they were too different to really work as a couple.) Theirs had been pretty good - he had an engineer’s skill with his hands and willing to take direction - so now that she’s single again her vibrators have been getting a bit of a workout. Which, that’s fine, it’s not like she _needs_ someone else to satisfy her. It’s fine. Just… been a while.

Point is, that’s got to be why her body is responding to all this. It’s just hormones, that’s all. She can ignore it.

“Gert,” Molly says, and she snaps out of her thoughts to focus on her again. “It’s okay if you need to- you can-”

“N _o,_ ” Gert cuts her off emphatically. “I really- I _really_ can’t, Mols. Just- how are you feeling?”

Molly moans a little in the back of her throat. “Good. Really good, Gert, but I still need to come. Can I-” the sentence is cut off halfway as she pinches her nipple again and makes a little “nnh” sound, “-the vibrator?”

Fuck, Gert doesn’t know if she can handle Molly asking her things like that. She swallows to try and soothe her suddenly-dry throat. “Yeah, you can-” Molly has already snatched it as soon as she heard the first word, and during the brief moment when her hand was pulled away from her pussy Gert could see her fingers were absolutely soaked with her wetness. That combined with the low, quiet moan Molly lets out when she presses the vibrator against herself completely derails her train of thought, the rest of her sentence disappearing into the void.

“What should I do with it?”

She _definitely_ can’t handle Molly asking her things like _that_. She stumbles over to a chair and collapses onto it since her legs don’t seem to want to hold her up any more, doing her best to ignore how she can feel the blood pulsing in her groin, the heat and the wetness. “Just- it- the same, experiment with different motions and pressures in different places- your vulva, your clit, your boobs, and- inside. The button at the bottom turns it on.”

Gert regrets her phrasing instantly, since it just makes her think of how turned on _she_ is. It also doesn’t help that the vibrator then starts humming and provokes an immediate moan from Molly. She presses her eyes closed and shifts her legs a little, resting her hands on the outside of her thighs, as close as she can allow them to her aching core.

She passes the next few minutes in this position, trying to think about anything unsexy. Unfortunately she doesn’t know much of anything about baseball or comic books or any of the other clichés that come to mind, and in any case her thoughts are continually interrupted by the sounds coming from Molly. The buzzing of the vibrator, the wet sounds as she thrusts it into herself, her gasps and moans and quick intakes of breath; it all combines into an unbearably arousing experience that makes concentrating impossible.

And then she speaks up. “Mmm- Gert- Gert Gert Gert I’m getting close-”

Entirely without conscious direction Gert’s eyes snap open, leaving her to take in the sight of Molly approaching orgasm. She’s abandoned her sitting position to lay back against the pillows, one hand pawing at her breast and the other thrusting the vibrator inside herself hard and fast. Her eyes are shut, her face scrunched up, and the tension in her body is higher than ever.

“I’m so close, I’m almost there- Gert I’m gonna-” Molly’s back arches off the bed, thrusting her pelvis forward into her hand as she continues to fuck herself with the vibrator. And she holds that pose, nothing changing, for five seconds, ten, fifteen- “ _Noooo,_ ” she groans. She keeps going for several seconds more, then all at once just kind of collapses, throwing the hand that was on her chest to one side and lying unmoving on the bed. “It did it _again,_ ” she whines. “I was _there_ and it just didn’t _happen,_ just like all the other times.”

Gert swallows, opens her mouth, closes it, then opens it again. Her voice comes out in a hoarse croak. “Do- you want to try the wand?”

Molly props herself up just enough to look at Gert. Her skin shines with sweat, and a frustrated tear drips from her eye. Absently she wipes her left hand on her stomach, leaving a streak of her fluids across her abs that leaves Gert transfixed, unable to tear her gaze away. At least until her next words, which snap Gert to attention immediately. “Can you do it?”

 _Yes,_ her brain and her pussy scream in unison. Summoning up the last shred of sense she can muster, she starts, “I shouldn’t-”

“Please,” Molly begs, and that’s it. That’s the limit of her self-control.

“Okay,” she agrees, and Molly cheers and slumps back onto the bed. Slowly she picks herself up from her chair, trying not to make any noises as every movement of her legs shifts the pressure on her pussy and sends a jolt through her entire body. Her panties are apparently entirely saturated, because she can feel wetness start to drip down her thigh.

Once she thinks she can manage to walk straight, she gets the wand vibrator from the end of the bed and goes to plug it in at the wall. Then she turns back to Molly, who’s looking up at her with a tangled mix of emotions. Most obvious among them is lust, of course - her eyes are completely black except when an occasional hint of orange flickers around them - but there’s other things in there too. Gert doesn’t know how to tease them apart, but her instincts want to say… Trust? Love? Adoration?

Or maybe she’s just projecting.

Hesitantly, awkwardly, she sits down on the bed next to and facing her sister. Molly spreads her legs, knees apart but still crossed at the ankles, baring her needy pussy; Gert can’t help but look, and her own core clenches at the sight. Molly’s lips are swollen and parted to reveal the pink flesh inside, her clit hard and visibly twitching; she’s literally dripping wet, drops joining the dark patch already on the blanket beneath her, and she’s spread that wetness most of the way down the inside of her thighs and a ways up towards her stomach. Gert feels another drip escape her panties, as if in sympathy.

She doesn’t have any pubic hair, which Gert’s mind briefly fixates on; she never expected to learn that Molly shaves there. That information is going to be burned into her mind for the rest of time, but then it’s hardly alone in there given everything else she’s already seen and heard tonight and everything she’s going to.

“Gert,” Molly pipes up impatiently after a few seconds, breaking her out of her trance with a start.

“Yes!” Gert yelps, then with slightly more of a handle on her tone, “Yes, okay. I’ll- can you- pass me the other vibrator?”

Molly does, and Gert tries to avoid touching her directly, to at least keep the vibrators as a layer of separation. Though she holds it with the bottom end towards Gert and she takes it gingerly it’s entirely wet, leaving Gert unavoidably with Molly’s juices on her fingers, a fact which she tries unsuccessfully to avoid paying attention to. “I’ll just- okay.” She turns on the wand and places it lightly against Molly’s crotch.

Molly lets out a long gasping moan and thrusts her hips forward, forcing herself against the vibrating head.

“No, Mols,” Gert tells her, not thinking the words through before she says them. “Lay down.” Her brain catches up with her mouth as Molly does so, relaxing (relatively speaking) onto the bed. “Okay,” she says, mentally throwing up her arms in defeat and just letting it happen, “I’m just going to-” She switches on the vibrator in her left hand, still maintaining a light pressure against the labia with the wand, and gently presses it to Molly’s skin just a little above her clit, eliciting a satisfied moan.

Gert is more turned on than she has ever been. What is her life.

After tracing slow circles around Molly’s clit with the small vibrator for a minute or so, she swaps hands and moves it to her thighs, running it down and up the inside of one, then the other, and repeating. Molly’s legs twitch like she wants to press them together, but she keeps them down against the bed as she was told.

After a couple of minutes of that, Molly asks, “Gert, can I touch my boobs?”

Gert looks up at Molly’s upper body. She had assumed she _was_ doing that, honestly, too distracted by teasing her with the vibrators and trying not to touch her directly to realize her arms were pressed to the bed, hands clenched tight into fists. Considering the desperation clear in her voice and even just to look at her, Gert’s surprised she even _can_ hold herself back. Not to mention _why_. Did she… think that was what Gert wanted her to do?

“No,” Gert decides, provoking a whine from Molly. Instead, she swaps the wand back to her right hand, pressing it more firmly to elicit a moan and taking advantage of the moment of distraction to move the vibrator up to Molly’s chest. The sound Molly makes can be best described as a surprised squeak, and she arches her back to try and press into it; Gert pulls it away to keep it at a light pressure and drags it in a slow spiral, starting at the base and ending on top of the rock-hard nipple. Then she tilts it to lay sideways and presses down harder, drawing a gasp from Molly. She holds it there for a few seconds, after which she moves to the other breast and repeats the process; then, pressing it firmly, she traces a few tight circles around each nipple before pulling it away again.

“Now you can touch them,” she tells her, and she immediately does, squeezing them and pinching her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers with a moan.

The tension in Molly’s body is shifting, telling Gert she’s again close to orgasm. Gert switches the vibrators between hands once more, then drags the wand, liberally soaked with Molly’s juices, up towards her clit. When it makes contact Molly lets out a breathless noise that would probably have been a scream if it hadn’t caught her on the exhale and pushes her hips up to press herself harder against the wand. Gert lets her do it, running the other vibrator up and down between her labia a few times before slowly pressing it inside her. “ _Yes,_ ” Molly groans. Gert pushes it three-quarters of its length in, leaving a safe margin to hold it with, before pulling it back until it’s only barely inside. Then back in, and out, starting out slowly but speeding up until she’s thrusting it in earnest, _fucking_ Molly with it, making sure to keep pressure against her clit with the wand as she does.

It comes on hard and fast. Molly mutters a constant breathless stream of words as Gert thrusts the vibrator into her, “Yes yes yes I’m gonna come oh God please,” and Gert looks up at her face, flushed and shining and desperate, just seconds before she goes rigid, every muscle held tight. “I need it, I _need it-_ ”

But still nothing happens. Gert keeps thrusting but Molly stays suspended on the edge, unable to tip over. “ _No,_ ” she wails, pressing harder into the wand. “No no no _fuck!_ Why won’t it- Stupid Goddamn- ¡Inútil jodido coño! ¡Necesito _venir!_ _Damn it!_ ”

Seeing that it’s not helping, Gert pulls the vibrator out and the wand away. Molly tries to follow the latter for a moment, but gives up and slowly drops back down onto the blanket. “I’m sorry, Mols.”

“I almost had it,” she mumbles, distraught. “I could feel it, it was right _there,_ that was the closest I’ve gotten all night.”

“Sorry,” Gert says again, not entirely sure what she’s apologizing for. “I thought that would work.”

“Me too.”

A minute passes in relative silence, the only sound Molly’s panting breaths. Gert realizes she’s still awkwardly holding the vibrators and puts them down on the bed, then realizes her fingers are soaked. She has a wild urge to lick them clean, which she forcefully shoves down and just wipes them off on her T-shirt. Her underwear is a write-off by this point; her clit continues pulsing beneath it and her pussy aches to be touched. She ignores all of it.

Molly’s quiet voice breaks the silence. “Gert?”

“Yeah?”

“What do I do now?”

Now that Gert actually thinks about it, there’s one obvious explanation for Molly’s state. Semi-obvious, at least. If she assumes this was an accident rather than the intended result - which, it had _better_ be, or she’s going to tear somebody apart with her bare hands and feed the scraps to Old Lace - there’s one person in the building who has occasionally-unpredictable powers that she has been known to use for sex. She moves to stand up. “I should go talk to-”

“ _No!_ ” Molly barks, lunging up off the bed to grab Gert’s arm in a vice grip. Gert looks at her, startled; her eyes are bright orange, her face betraying panic. “You can’t go! You have to-” she trails off, looking down at her hand on Gert’s arm. “Stay…” She takes her other hand and gently brushes it against Gert’s cheek. Gert can feel the wetness still on it, now on _her_. “Gert?”

In as calm a tone as she can manage, she replies, “Yeah, Mols?”

“I need you to touch me.”

She swallows. “What?”

“Before, when you were touching me, and now - Gert, it feels _good._ Everything aches I need to come so badly, but when you touch me or I touch you it, it soothes it, it feels better, it - please, Gert, can you please touch me?”

Molly has that pleading expression again, the one Gert can never resist. And at this point, considering everything else she’s done… what’s one more line crossed?

Somewhat shakily, she brings up one hand and cups Molly’s cheek in it. Molly sighs contentedly, her hand dropping from Gert’s arm and her entire body relaxing. Not completely, but very obviously. “Okay, Mols. I can touch you.”

“I love you,” Molly murmurs. Gert almost says it back, but bites it off given the implications in this context. Slowly, carefully, she shifts to a better position and puts her arm around Molly’s back. Molly slumps into her, leaning against her with much of her weight. She’s still radiating heat, like fire against Gert’s skin. Gert thinks she might have some idea what Molly means when she says it feels good.

She doesn’t even think about it, it feels so natural; she just leans down to press a kiss to Molly’s neck. Then another, then one to her collarbone, then moves back up to her cheek. Molly gives a little moan with each one. Then she just rests her head against Molly’s, their cheeks pressing together, and licks the taste of salt from her lips.

They sit like that for a little while, leaning on each other in silence. Gert thinks she could stay like this forever, if Molly would only let her.

All things come to an end, though. This one’s end is brought to bear when Molly asks once more, “Gert?”

“Mm?”

“Can you touch me?”

“I am touching you, Mols,” she murmurs.

“I know, but I still-” Molly fidgets a little, rubbing her thighs together. “Touch me? Please?”

Gert brings up her free hand to Molly’s chest and gently cups one breast. “ _Ohhhh_ ,” Molly gasps. Gert rolls her wrist, bouncing it a little, then gently squeezes it, making Molly moan. Then she shifts her hand and firmly pinches Molly’s nipple. “ _Fuck,_ ” Molly exclaims. Gert’s never imagined her sister swearing before, but like this she thinks it may be one of her favorite sounds.

“Do you want more, Molly?” she asks, quietly.

“Yes,” Molly gasps.

Gert kisses her again on the cheek and takes Molly’s other breast in her other hand, the arm still around her back. She continues playing with that one as she removes the other hand, whose fingertips she places on Molly’s sternum before slowly trailing them downwards. She takes a moment to admire the definition of her abs as she passes them, and stops an inch above her vagina. “You good?”

“ _So_ good,” Molly answers. “So good, I love you, please, more, please?”

“Okay,” Gert reassures her, and lifts her hand so that only her first two fingers are still on Molly’s skin. With glacial slowness she drags them further down, parting them as she goes so as to pass to either side of her pussy, leaving it untouched. Even compared to the rest of her it’s radiating heat, and Gert’s fingers acquire a generous coating of wetness as they go. The tension released from her upon Gert’s touch builds back up as she teases her, and by the time her fingers meet again at the bottom she’s practically shaking with the effort of holding still.

Gert swipes her fingers up in one quick motion between Molly’s labia to rest on her clit, lightly pressing it between them. Molly throws her head back and shrieks, her pelvis bucking slightly into the touch.

“Beautiful,” Gert murmurs reverently. Her sister, desperate and needy and coming undone in her arms, is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, a work of art given flesh. Gert’s so turned on she thinks she might die of it, and it would be a good way to go. “You’re so good, Mols. So good for me, so wonderful and so gorgeous. My perfect, beautiful girl.”

“Yours,” Molly agrees, her voice blissful. “I’m yours, wanna be good for you, Gert. I love you, so much.”

Gert leans down to kiss Molly’s neck again. “Mine,” she whispers into her skin. Only the problem of how Molly would explain it prevents her from following her first instinct, and instead she bends down further and presses her lips to the top of Molly’s breast, sucking long enough to be sure she leaves a mark. Nobody else will see it, but Molly will feel it, a persistent reminder that she’s _hers_. She kisses the newly-bruised skin, then peppers a trail of them up her chest and neck and face to the corner of her mouth. She hesitates a moment, then plants one last kiss, chaste in form if not in context, directly on Molly’s lips. Molly’s tongue darts out to lick those lips as Gert pulls away.

“You wanna come, beautiful girl?”

“ _Please,_ ” Molly blurts, the urgency and desperation and lust back in her voice in full force. She sounds… like Gert feels, like she might die of sheer arousal if not sated. Considering how badly _Gert_ wants to come, she can’t even imagine what _Molly_ feels like right now.

“Play with your boobs,” Gert instructs, taking her hand off Molly’s chest. Barely has she even gotten it clear before Molly’s hands are there, grabbing herself and pinching her nipples with force. “You like it hard, don’t you?”

“Mhm,” Molly groans. “Hurts, but it feels good.”

Gert may not have super-strength, but she can still do _hard_. She rests one finger against Molly’s entrance and her other hand next to her clit, then in the same moment thrusts the former inside and pinches the latter. Molly shrieks again and thrusts her hips up off the bed, taking Gert’s hands with her and pushing the finger deeper inside. “Like that?”

“ _More._ ”

“More? More what?” She can probably guess, but she wants Molly to say it aloud.

“More, inside, more fingers, _please_ -”

“How many fingers do you use when you make yourself come?”

“Two,” Molly tells her. Gert’s fingers are a little thicker than Molly’s, though shorter, so…

“You think you can take three?”

“Yes, please, Gert, more,” she begs.

It’s a good thing Gert keeps her fingernails short. (Not a coincidence, just previously only for her own benefit. Also because decorated nails sound like a lot of effort and the idea that women are obligated to put in that sort of effort is bullshit.) She pulls her finger out of Molly’s pussy and puts the next two together with it, then pushes them back in. Molly’s muscles squeeze tight around her, but so wet is she that they slide in with relative ease regardless. “How does that feel?” Gert asks her.

“So full,” she moans. “Feels good, so full…”

“Full of me, because you’re my lovely girl,” Gert agrees. “You take me so well, so hot and tight around my fingers. So wet and ready for them. You’re perfect, Mols.”

“Thank you,” she whimpers.

Gert draws her fingers back, then thrusts them back inside, drawing a gasp from Molly. Then she starts repeating the motion, fucking Molly with her fingers, hard and fast, and with her other hand she firmly rubs her clit. Her sister’s hips buck beneath her, any ability to hold herself still gone, and Gert lets her, doing her best to follow the motions to keep fucking her without interruption. She looks over to where Molly’s still playing with her breasts, then up to watch her beautiful face, mouth hanging open and eyes pressed closed.

Gert will never again be able to think of _anything_ when turned on besides the memory of Molly coming undone by her hands. She’s ruined for anyone else, forever. Which is fine, because she doesn’t _want_ anyone else, there’ll never be anyone who can measure up to Molly.

Like this, Gert can feel the orgasm building in a way she couldn’t before, Molly’s muscles tightening around her. As before, she starts babbling, “Yes Gert yes I’m gonna come thank you yes I love you Gert please,” and as the tension peaks Gert shifts her fingers, withdrawing one and crooking the others, fingertips stroking the top of Molly’s vagina with every thrust.

The seconds stretch out with no change and it seems like Molly might be denied once again. “Come on,” Gert murmurs soothingly. “Come on, beautiful girl, you can do it, I know you can do it, come for me, come on-”

And Molly does.

She doesn’t manage a scream, which Gert thinks is for the best since the entire house would probably have heard it and that would have led to some very awkward conversations; instead it comes out as more of a strangled, drawn-out groan. Her body goes rigid, pussy clamping tight enough around Gert’s fingers to actually hurt. Fluid gushes from her, spraying across her legs and the bed; if Gert’s hand hadn’t already been soaked, it certainly would be now. She keeps rubbing Molly’s clit as the orgasm continues, and moves her fingers as best she can inside her.

She shifts her body just the tiniest bit, and suddenly she’s coming too, pussy clenching as she shudders her way through it. Hers finishes but Molly’s just keeps going; Gert doesn’t exactly have a timer handy, but she’s sure it’s well over a minute before it finally peters off. Finally, Molly relaxes around her fingers and her body slumps back onto the bed.

She doesn’t say anything, and when Gert looks over at her face, her eyes are closed, her breathing even; she’s unconscious, passed out from the evening’s exertions. Gert looks at her dripping fingers, hesitantly brings them to her mouth, and licks one from base to tip, savoring the taste of her sister.

She looks over Molly lovingly, taking in the peaceful sight of her sleeping face. She looks relaxed, the tension that had lined every inch of her since Gert opened the door finally eased. Gert slides a pillow under her head and gently repositions her a little so she doesn’t get sore overnight. The bed is a total write-off, given the multiple enormous wet patches including one spanning half its length from Molly’s squirting, and Gert decides that’s a problem to be figured out later. For now, she gets a spare blanket, lays it over Molly, and climbs underneath. She lays an arm over her sister, pressing her body against hers.

“I love you,” she whispers to Molly’s sleeping form, and closes her eyes.

* * *

There’s a moment of disorientation when she wakes before she remembers everything that happened last night. In the cold light of morning she can remember all the reasons why she should not have done any part of that, but she can’t bring herself to regret it and doesn’t bother to try.

Molly’s still sleeping peacefully, and it’s only just starting to get light outside.

Gert gets up to take stock. In addition to the bed, her pants and underwear are ruined, a massive wet area spreading out from the crotch. She strips down, wipes herself off a bit with a towel she has just lying about, then puts on the first T-shirt she finds and a pair of panties. It’s too early to bother with proper clothes, and after spending years living together, most of it as teenagers, modesty is something they’ve all somewhat moved past.

She presses a kiss to Molly’s temple, then exits the room.

When she gets to Nico’s room she tries knocking relatively lightly on the door, in case she disturbs anyone except the person she needs to see. After several minutes nobody answers, though, so she knocks harder; it takes long enough that she’s considering being even louder but eventually the door does open, revealing a clearly-just-awoken Nico behind it.

Nico is not by any stretch of the imagination a morning person. “Gert? Wha’?”

“Hey, Nico,” Gert greets her with obviously false cheer. “You didn’t happen to have any spell mishaps last night, did you?”

“I… what? Spell…?” Gert sees the moment it clicks, Nico’s expression suddenly focusing. “Oh, _shit._ It went to _you?_ Gert, I’m so sorry.”

There’s absolutely no way Gert can explain what actually happened. “Yeah,” she says flatly. “Thanks a lot.”

“Shit,” Nico repeats. “I swear, I never thought- Look, I’m really sorry. Did it wear off? It didn’t keep you up all night, did it?”

Gert shrugs. “I got some sleep.”

“I can- you want me to at least save you having to clean up? ‘Cuz you kind of reek, dude. No offense.”

“None taken.” It’s true, after all. She hadn’t particularly noticed until she left her room and could smell the fresh air, and herself by contrast. “So do you,” she adds, because it’s also true.

“Yeah. I’ll just… Come in,” she says, and steps away from the door. Gert follows her in, standing by the wall just inside. The room smells just as much of sex as hers does, and Karolina’s asleep on the bed. In Gert’s completely unbiased opinion, Molly pulls it off much better.

“Should we keep it down?” Gert asks quietly.

Nico picks up the Staff of One and looks over at Gert, not catching on. Gert gives a pointed look over at the bed. “Oh, no, it’s fine,” Nico tells her. “She’s out like a light.”

She smirks at her own joke, and Gert groans. “Okay, this should be easy, I haven’t done anything like this on you yet. Clean Gert’s room, and this room,” she incants, and Gert feels a wave of… _something_ pass over her, like tiny toothbrushes scrubbing at her skin. Whatever it is, it works; the air is immediately purified.

She sniffs her hand. “Huh. Pine fresh.”

“Sorry again,” Nico says. “I’ll be more careful about it in future, I swear.”

“Good.” Gert’s given a little thought about how to ask what she needs to without sounding suspicious. “It’s not contagious or anything, right? We’re not going to have to fight a horny zombie apocalypse, or, like, a standard frat dorm?”

Nico shakes her head. “No. Nothing like that.”

“And I’m not going to end up with a fetish for cheerleaders or goths or whatever you two are into?”

“No. It- the spell doesn’t change what you like, it just cranks the arousal way up and stops you from coming unless someone says you can.” Nico frowns a little, thinking. “And makes it easier to do things you’re told to without having to think about it, if you would have done it anyway. That bit doesn’t matter for you- Point is, it doesn’t make you do stuff you wouldn’t have wanted without it.”

Gert nods, digesting that. “Okay. I’m going back to bed, it’s too early to be awake.”

Nico grumbles something at that as Gert leaves but, knowing it’s her own fault she woke her, doesn’t say it out loud. Gert returns to her own room, where Molly’s still asleep on her bed, both thankfully now clean and dry.

She sits down on the bed, still processing. It would have been simpler - albeit more morally horrifying - if everything had happened was just because of Nico’s spell. But if Nico is to be believed, that was all Gert. All Molly. All _them_.

And Gert… doesn’t know what to do with that.

Even if Molly is interested in her that way, what’s to say she would be willing to act on those feelings without the motivation of spell-induced lust? What if Molly hates her for taking advantage of her like that? And even if not, what kind of relationship could they have? Would they hide it, stealing kisses and spending fleeting moments together when nobody’s looking, or be open about it and risk rejection by their friends?

She has no idea.

She sighs, lifts the blanket, and crawls beneath it. She doesn’t know what the future will hold, but if she has only hours before her life falls apart, she wants to spend that time with Molly in her arms.


End file.
